Paper Heart
by minieggz
Summary: AU. Being strong for his sister and Mother, Taichi is finally buckling under the pressure. With no one to turn to, he turns to the only thing he can: alcohol. (YAOI)


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon.

This story contains homosexual relationships (**male **x **male**) and self-destructive behaviour in later chapters. If you're sensitive about any of these subjects, I suggest you don't read. Thanks!

* * *

**PAPER HEART**

**PROLOGUE**

Thick, silvery-black clouds hung heavy over the sleeping city of Odaiba, shrouding all within with its gloomy presence. Rain splattered and thunder boomed and crackled as the fiery tempest raged on without heed. The wind had picked up and howled nosily, stirring crisp fallen leaves in a whirl of reddish-yellow and arching the limbs and branches of the willows in the small, barren park across from Taichi Yagami's high rising apartment.

Shadowed eerily, the bushy brown-haired boy paid no attention to the tempered storm outside, but lay awake, his eyes glazed and staring into the darkness, his ears pricked on the storm within.

'And where have you been?' His Mother's voice sounded, both snappish and laced with fatigue, from down the hall.

His Father gave a heavy sigh. There was a rustle of clothing – a raincoat being shrugged off broad-shoulders. 'Working,' he said bluntly.

His Mother seemed unconvinced, 'You've been working all this time?' she asked; her tone suspicious.

Another sigh. 'You know things are tight at the moment—we need the money.'

'I know, but till three in the morning?'

His Father hesitated before answering, 'There's a big project on at the moment – deadlines and promotion offers. It's important. I _need_ to be at work.'

There was a silence between them for a minute. Suddenly, lightening streaked the sky and illuminated Taichi's room, and then, in a blink, all was dark again and the clinking of teacups and the high-pitched whistle of the kettle could be heard.

And then, 'You've been with her again, haven't you?'

There was a stunned pause.

Taichi's hands curled into a fist, his nails digging into his palm painful.

_Not this again,_ he thought, grinding his teeth, _it was over between them, in the past…he said, he _promised _me it was over_…

The whistle-sound stopped abruptly then and the kettle clicked off with a rumble of boiling water.

'Wha - ?'

'You heard me,' his Mother said with an edge of impatience, 'You've been with her again, haven't you?'

His Father was silent for a moment, taken-back, and then he stuttered, his answer both quick-tongued and defensive, 'n-no! No! How many times do I have to tell you it's over?'

Something snapped inside his Mother then, her voice rose, wavering, 'Why? Why are you lying to me like this? I know you're still seeing her! I can tell!'

Taichi could see his Father's outraged face clearly in his mind – his brown eyes, not too dissimilar to his own, wide and panicky, his brow furrowed in confusion as he spat: 'I-I'm not! I'm not lying to you!'

'Yes! Yes you bloody well are! It's obvious!'

His Father's was struggling to keep his temper at bay. 'What are you on about, women?' he snapped. 'You're talking nonsense!'

'What am I on about?' his Mother mimicked, her voice chocked with anger and bitterness, 'I'll tell you what I'm fucking on about! Let's see, where to begin? You're never home anymore, _working_ all hours – '

'That's only to keep this roof over your head!' His Father cut across tersely, but his Mother ignored him.

' – and when I phone your secretary you're always out or busy or – my personal favourite here – in a fucking business meeting!'

'Oh c'mon, give me a break,' his Father growled, 'I have a demanding job!'

'Yes! Yes! It's always your job! It's never me, is it? I'm always second best! You hardly talk to me anymore, or touch me – always too fucking busy or tired. When was the last time we made love, hey? The last time you kissed me without flinching? Or even gave me a hug? Well? Well!'

Silence fell. Outside, a crack of thunder boomed violently and rain lashed more fiercely against the windowpane. After a minute or so, his Mother spoke again:

'Exactly,' her Mother's voice was trembling with emotion, 'because you can't bear to look at me like…like this…a cripple…ugly and fat – and why would you? When you have _her?_ Slim and blonde and can fuck in any position you want? Why would you want frumpy, ol' me? Why? Why? Wh…' His Mother's voice suddenly cracked with emotion then, and she let out a heart-wrenching wail.

Something pulled in Taichi's chest. He stirred uneasily, his brow creased as wondered what to do, if he should get out of bed and intervene…

He heard the shuffling of clothing, and then, suddenly – _SLAP!_

'Don't touch me!' his Mother shrieked through her tears. 'Just…just keep away from me, you – you bastard!'

'But…but…' His father trailed off, confusion in his voice.

'I don't want your pity – I said keep away from me!' Another slap, and another one – _SLAP! SLAP!_ 'Just…just leave me alone – just piss off! PISS OFF!'

At that moment, Taichi heard the groan of a floorboard and then the door to his room crept open.

Hikari, his fourteen year old sister, peered through the opening. Her eyes were shiny and blood-red in the moonlight, and fallen tears still clung to her long lashes.

'Tai?' She called out, her voice hoarse and whispery. 'You awake?'

For a moment, Taichi was tempted to pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in Hikari's eyes, but his conscious got the better of him. He pushed himself onto his elbows and flicked on his bed-side lamp. The light flickered, before a brilliant neon flooded his room.

'It's OK, Kari,' Taichi soothed, trying to keep his voice even, 'it's nothing to worry about, go back to bed.'

But Hikari remained poised to the spot; her brow creased as she listened to their Mother's muffled sobs from the other room. 'What are they arguing about this time?'

Taichi sighed and ragged a hand through his unruly hair, 'you know, the usual shit – money…work…'

Hikari's shoulders sagged a little - she let out a low sigh. 'Are they arguing about _her_ again, too?'

Taichi glanced away, sighing. 'When aren't they?' he muttered bitterly.

Hikari exhaled heavily, brown eyes shimmering with emotion. 'I wish it were like it was before…before mom got ill…before Dad met her…'

Taichi swallowed, 'Yea, I know…' he said hoarsely, his voice cracking.

There was a pause, in which the rain lashed more ferociously against the window and Taichi could hear low voices from down the hall, and then Hikari piped up, her voice hoarse and cracking: 'Tai? Can I sleep in with you tonight?'

She looked so small and fragile stood there, like a scared child – Taichi didn't have the heart to say no. He smiled and beckoned her over with a nod of his head. 'C'mon then, jump in.'

Hikari smiled gratefully and, closing the door carefully behind her, tip-toed over. As Hikari clambered between the sheets and settled down for the night, she asked the question Taichi knew was coming: 'everything will be OK again, won't it, Tai?'

Taichi forced a smile and ruffled her hair. 'Of course it is. They're just going through a rough patch – you remember what Mum and Dad said, don't you?'

Hikari nodded. 'Yeah. They said they just need time to…_adjust_…'

'Exactly,' Taichi said, 'Just give them time and everything will sort itself out.'

Even if the words couldn't quell the fears within his own heart, at least it calmed Hikari somewhat.

'Thanks, Tai,' she murmured, nuzzling her head into the pillow.

'No worries,' Taichi whispered. 'Now c'mon, get some rest, we have school tomorrow.'

The storm outside had settled, and it seemed the storm within had done also. A sullen stillness had embraced the small apartment; so much so, Taichi could hear the drip-drop of the bathroom tap from his room and the heavy breath of sleep. His parents had gone to bed – his Father sprawled out on the couch, while his Mother slept in the bed they used to share.

Taichi sighed heavily and rolled over onto his side. It'd been like this for months now, the same routine over and over. His Father would return home late to find his wife waiting up for him, they would bicker and row and lash out at one another. Then they'd be tears and sulky silences. Eventually, they'd make tea and carry on like nothing had happened – ignore the problem. It was clear something was going to have to change, things couldn't carry on like this, it was tearing the family apart, but Taichi wasn't sure if he was willing to admit to himself what had to be done.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This needs working on, especially the ending of this,but never mind. Don't know what the pairings are yet, but there will definitely be a male x male pairings.


End file.
